


Stay

by LuckyJam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'll fill this ship tag myself if I have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJam/pseuds/LuckyJam
Summary: Short fic about an on again/off again relationship between Twitch and Mira. Two of team Rainbow's brightest operators putting aside their busy lives to share a few moments of passion, and the realization that this may be more than a one night stand.





	Stay

Emmanuelle woke up to the sun shining in her face as it spilled through the window of her lover’s apartment. She threw her arm over her face and sighed. How many times has she asked Elena to close the curtains? She rolled over, trying to block out the sun only to stare into the face of her sleeping lover. Emmanuelle couldn’t help but smile. Elena was so beautiful when she slept. She took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous sight before her. The way she nestled into the pillow, holding it close to her face, the way her short, salt and pepper hair flew out at all angles. The way the sun caught her just right so that it highlighted the thin battle scars that covered almost every inch of her tanned skin. 

Emmanuelle could watch her for hours, but she didn’t have hours. In fact, she had to leave now. She was already late. She took one last look at Elena and got up to get dressed. She never stuck around to say goodbye, it was just so much easier to leave without warning, without the pain. 

As Emmanuelle was brushing her hair, she heard the bathroom door creak open. When she looked up, she saw someone peeking from behind the door. “I can see you, cheri.” She giggled. Elena slipped into the bathroom, wrapping her arms around Emmanuelle’s waist and grinning into the back of her neck.

Elena peppered the back of her neck with kisses, muttering, “I can’t get anything past you, huh, mi amor?”

“Maybe. If you tried.” Emmanuelle said with a smirk, putting her hair in a bun. She turned to face Elena, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Maybe she knew she was leaving, perhaps she was used to it. Emmanuelle pushed the thoughts from her mind. She believed that if she just acted natural, she could leave without making a scene. She pulled away, ruffling her lover’s hair before she left the bathroom.

Elena leaned against the doorframe, watching Emmanuelle as she walked over to her suitcase, pulling out a new outfit before zipping it closed again. The harsh reality hit her, “You’re leaving?” She asked, the smile fading from her face.

Emmanuelle frowned, keeping her back turned as she got dressed, “You know I have to go.” She answered. Elena scoffed, crossing her arms. “Elena, please, not today.” Emmanuelle sighed, “You know why I can’t stay. We have too much going on in our lives. At least this way we can still see each other.”

“I want more than this.” Elena said, stepping towards her, “I want to be with you.” 

“I can’t stay with you, Elena.” She pleaded.

“Then I’ll go with you.” Elena interrupted, taking Emmanuelle’s hands, “I don’t care where it is, I just want to be with you. I love you, Emmanuelle.” She confessed.

At first, Emmanuelle thought she had misheard. But when she looked up at her lover, looked into those dark brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She knew meant it. Every word she said, she meant it. How could she turn her down? She smiled, reaching up to cup Elena’s face, who gently took one of her hands and kissed it softly. 

“I do love you.” Elena whispered.

“I love you too.” She replied.


End file.
